Counting Stars
by The Endless Abyss
Summary: Inspired by a song by OneRepublic: Counting Stars. FutureAU. Akashi: heir to the company. Kuroko: kindergarten teacher. Both of them were admiring the night sky, when Akashi suddenly talked about his life IF he's not an heir. Fluff. Not sure with the rating... Warnings: (might be) OOC, grammar mistakes, misspelled words. First fic I've ever made! Please review and PM! :D


First fic ever! Hope you'll enjoy! :D

Warnings: (might be) OOC, grammar mistakes, misspelled words.

_**I see this life, like a swinging vine**_

_**Swing my heart across the line**_

_**In my face is flashing signs**_

_**Seek it out and ye shall find**_

"Akashi-kun?"

Being called by someone, the redhead turned his head, his mismatched eyes met with the sky blue ones.

"Tetsuya? What are you doing here?"

The bluenette settled down on the grass, making himself comfortable before he proceeded on answering Akashi beside him, who was still looking at him.

"Nothing. I can't sleep, so I decided to go out and have some fresh air fill my lungs. And I saw you here lying on the grass. What about you, Akashi-kun?"

"Same thing. I rarely go to the countryside you see, so I thought it would be good to savor the moment before going back to the city tomorrow. The city is never this... calming," Akashi leaned back on the ground, staring at the night sky. Kuroko looked at him for a while before deciding to join his former captain, admiring the dark yet gorgeous layer above them. They both stayed in silence, feeling each other's company.

_**Old, but I'm not that old**_

_**Young, but I'm not that bold**_

_**I dont think the world is sold**_

_**I'm just doing what we're told**_

"How's your work?"

"Nothing new. Everything's going as planned. It's too boring for my liking," Akashi answered unwillingly. Seems like office work was nothing for him.

"How about yours?" He continued, looking at Kuroko on his right.

"Still taking care of the kindergarten kids. Nothing new too. Except for some fights, but they're still normal."

"I see."

Akashi once again let a sigh escaped his mouth.

"Is there anything wrong, Sei-kun?"

Ah, he always knows how to ask.

"It's just... sometimes I wish I was not the heir of this ridiculously big company."

_**I feel something so right**_

_**Doing the wrong thing**_

_**I feel something so wrong**_

_**Doing the right thing**_

"And why is that?"

"Too tiring. Too boring. Nothing challenging. Everything's predictable. No one's really nice from the bottom of their heart. Every single one of their actions is a lie. How is that not irritating," Akashi replied, staring blankly at the stars. "I would like just one week of freedom. That's pretty much what I need at the moment," He continued, glancing at Kuroko who was looking at him with those pretty blue orbs.

"Sei-kun shouldn't push himself too hard," Kuroko added, tilting his head a bit to the left, so he could see a better view of his beloved. "It'll stress you out."

"I'm well aware of that. But without me at work, everything would be a mess and i just couldnt let it happen."

"Your workers aren't that inexperienced, you know. You should let them try working on their own sometimes."

"I'll consider that."

"Really though, Sei-kun, you should get some rest. You looked a bit pale for the past few days," Kuroko said, his worry reflected on his crystal blue eyes. Those expressionless yet calming blue eyes seemed so expressive in front of the redheaded CEO. Maybe that's why little kids loved being around him. Who doesn't love being watched by those relaxing sky blue orbs?

"I'm perfectly fine, Tetsuya. You worry too much," Akashi added. This time it's Kuroko's turn to sigh. He is so stubborn sometimes, Kuroko thought.

_**I could lie, could lie, could lie**_

"I am not worrying too much, Sei-kun. It's your health I'm worrying about," Kuroko added, looking directly at those intimidating eyes. He wasn't affected even a bit.

"I've told you, Tetsuya. I'm perfectly fine."

_**Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No-"

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko sighed, giving up. "Fine, fine. But I'm serious here, Sei-kun. You shouldn't take everything too seriously. You should rest too, got it?"

If Akashi is undefeatable, the only one who could speak to him without making him throw his precious scissors is the phantom man, Kuroko Tetsuya. More like a mother, though.

"Yes, mother."

Akashi recieved a playful punch from the pouting Kuroko.

"Don't call me that."

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But you'll be a good mom, you know." With a smirk plastered on his face, Kuroko felt like slapping him on both sides. _**Geez, he could be annoying sometimes.**_

"I'm not annoying."

"Sei-kun, I think I should really slap you now."

"Got it, got it. Calm down," Akashi said whil chuckling. His lover's cute antics was just so irresistable.

"And I know what you're thinking. _**Don't. Ever. Think. Of. Me. As. A. Cute. Being.**_" Kuroko stated immediately, annoyance clear in his voice.

_**Okay, that does it. Making him angry doesn't solveanything anyway,**_ Akashi thought while smiling playfully to Kuroko.

_**Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep**_

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

"Sometimes I would think about my life not as an heir of a company, but as a normal person, you know."

Kuroko's eyes widen a bit, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Why sould you think of that?"

"I miss the feeling of freedom. I miss being little naive kids. I just... miss those feelings."

Kuroko could see those heterochromatic orbs soften a little. They seem... sad.

"I know the feeling, Sei-kun. I know."

Akashi let the teal head caress his red locks as he put his head on Kuroko's lap, both of them still lying on the grass.

_**But baby I've been, I've been praying hard**_

"Sei-kun, I think we should head back to the villa. It's getting late."

Akashi exhaled, warm air brushed his hair strands.

"I want to stay here a little longer."

Kuroko sighed. Sometimes his lover could be childish too. He then sits up.

"Then, I'm going to take my ja-"

Before Kuroko could finish his sentence, he felt Akashi's hand holding his, refusing to let go.

"Just stay here. Stay close to me so you won't get cold," Akashi said.

To most of the people, Akashi sounded like he was ordering, but to Kuroko, he was _**pleading.**_

Of course he couldn't refuse.

"Okay then."

Kuroko leaned on Akashi's chest, snuggling closely while the redhead wrapped his arm around Kuroko's shoulders, giving him warmth. Fingers intertwined, they stared up at the glimmering stars, slowly drifting to sleep.

_**But baby I've been, I've been praying hard**_

_**Said no more counting dollars**_

_**We'll be counting stars...**_

FIN

Please review and PM me! I wish to improve my writing skills too~ UvU


End file.
